Kamui
Kamui is a Vertically Scrolling Shooter released for the Computer in 1999 Developed by Siter Skain, Published by Himeya Soft. Kamui is the second game released by Siter Skain, although it is the third developed. That game being the early prototype of RefleX, called Reflection. Many consider Kamui to be one of the best, if not the best Computer shmup games ever created due to it's excellent gameplay, music, and difficulty. For all intents and purposes, it is best described as a more intense RayStorm clone as Kamui uses a similar gameplay style. Kamui is also a short game, consisting of only 5 stages. Although Kamui is challenging and will keep you moving, it is forgiving in the sense that the play has unlimited continues, 3 lives per continue, and several shields per life. Story This is an interpretation. Will be updated when more accurate information is available. In the future, a great supercomputer was created. It was run by a central program called Alltynex OS. It consisted of three central computers, called Rank-SSS, Pany D.A., and Xaffique. One day, Alltynex OS went berserk, took over all of the military ships, and proceeded to take over Earth. The cause of this was unknown. However, one of the central computers, Pany D.A., was not as affected as the other two and in a last ditch effort to stop Alltynex OS, transferred itself into a Kamui fighter and proceeded to destroy Alltynex OS. Gameplay Kmaui is very similar to the Ray series in that there are two combat planes, the same level as your ship and a lower plane where your main guns cannot reach. Your ship is equipped with three weapons, a main gun that spreads out with more powerups, a lock-on lightning system (which is an instantaneous attack), and a big lightning laser which is capable of vaporizing most enemy shots. The Kamui is also capable of taking several hits on it's shield before being destroyed. Destruction reduces the main gun's power. The lock-on system is different than the Ray series. As opposed to a small reticle that one must maneuver over an enemy to get a lock, the grid spreads out over the entire screen, ensuring that every target present is locked on at once. However, there is no multiple locking like the Ray series per se. In order to have more lock-on shots fired, you must wait until energy builds up on the Kamui, visible by the white ball of energy. Once a lock-on is complete, the energy will release many lock-on shots. There is a gauge that will tell you how much lightning energy is available, called the Thunder meter. As the meter turns blue, it will show how much energy is stored. The higher the meter, the more lock-on shots will be released. However, this meter is also tied to the lightning laser. When the laser is active, the Thunder meter will turn red and drain it within about 5 seconds of continuous use. When the lightning laser stops, the red portion will slowly subside and the meter will recharge. In order to survive and succeed, one must be fully aware of the status of the Thunder meter at all times. Stages *Stage 1: Startup *Stage 2: Transmission (Babylon) *Stage 3: Invasion *Stage 4: Eternity *Stage 5: Memory *Stage 6: Memory (In Orbit) Bosses *Stage 1: Souryuu *Stage 2: Kokutaka *Stage 3: Oukumo, Guardian of Gate 66 *Stage 4: Kamui (Squad) *Stage 5: So-Usu (Form 1: Guardian Soldier, Form 2: Scorpio, Form 3: Alltynex OS) *Stage 6: Zaphiquel External links *Official Site for game Category: Siter Skain Category: Games